gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics
Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics is a Tactical RPG Video game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PC with upcoming releases for the iPhone OS. Modes of Play MSGC: Tactics has several gameplay modes, including Story Mode, Multi-Player Mode and PvP Mode. Story Mode follows the plot of Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium, If they select a Character, The player will start the Story in the Character's Early Life. They will select an Affiliation, the Affiliations Are Crystarium, Trancerium and Sanctum. Story Mode Story mode Follows the Plot of the Main Series. They Select an Affiliation first, then a Character. The games follow's the Charatcers's Life, From the Beginning to the End. They must Complete a Mission based on the Story and if the Player fails to Complete at least 3Missions, It is Game Over. Completing all the Missions will Unlock Multi-Player Mode. It will tell the Player to save the Data and will unlock a Sidequest. Multi-Player Mode Multi-Player Mode will Start the Story Again, except 2 Players are gonna Fight, One Player goes to the Player Phase, and Another one will go to the Enemy Phase. If the Player in the Player Phase fails at least 3 Missions, He gets a Game Over. If the Player Succeeds all Missions, The Sidequest in the Story Mode (This time it's 2 player). PvP Mode PvP Mode encompasses several different forms of gameplay, including Race and PvP. Multiple forms of player versus player forms exist including: *Team vs Team *One vs One *Last Pilot Standing Completing all Missions at Multi-Player Mode will Unlock Vanille's JGDI-9006 NEO Bahamut Gundam. Hangar The hangar section allows players to customise unit colors and designs for PvP and Multi-Player Missions. Other Parts can be unlocked by Completing Missions and Swords and Guns can be Bought in the Gun Shop or Completing Missions. Units Crystarium (Player Phase) *'OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam' Gained: Selecting Ritz as the Character. Pilot: Ritz Zukera *'JGDI-9006 NEO Bahamut Gundam' Gained: Completing all Missions at Multi-Player Mode Pilot: Vanille Siliera *'HUKF-9636 Behemoth Gundam' Gained:' Buy it for 1500 MN' Pilot: Xetrix Hakuba *'JKGB-9769 Yojimbo Gundam' Gained: Selecting Fang as the Character. Pilot: Fang Zukera Trancerium (Enemy Phase) This Phase is what Player 2 Controls in Multi-Player Mode. *'HJGK-5558 Totema Gundam' Fought: Final Mission: The Totema Pilot: Trancelia Zukera *'JGTF-8589 Necrophobe Gundam' Fought: Mission 49: Necrophobe Pilot: Necrophobe *'JHGM-8589 Apanda Gundam' Fought: Mission 46: Apanda Pilot: Apanda *'KTLP-7484 Calofisteri Gundam' Fought: Mission 40: Calofisteri Pilot: Calofisteri *'KHIH-8585 Azulmagia Gundam' Fought: Mission 34: Azulmagia Pilot: Azulmagia *'KYLK-9647 Jura Aevis Gundam' Fought: Mission 28: Jura Aevis Pilot: Alte Roite *'KJGU-9867 Catastrophe Gundam' Fought: Mission 22: Catastrophe Pilot: Catastrophe *'JFUV-2169 Halicarnassus Gundam' Fought: Mission 16: Halicarnassus ''' Pilot: Halicarnassus *JKGI-8680 Twintania Gundam' Fought: '''Mission 10: Twintania' Pilot: Twintania Sanctum (Neutral Phase) The Sanctum will Fight the Player in the Final Mission. *'JGYU-4659 Grand Aevis' Fought: Final Mission: The Totema Pilot: Grand Aevis *'URJH-3637 Archeodemon' Fought: Final Mission: The Totema Pilot: Archeodemon *'FJTF-4574 Guardian' Fought: Final Mission: The Totema Pilot: Guardian *'GUGB-3635 Omega Mk.II' Fought: Final Mission: The Totema Pilot: Omega